Sweet Rain
by Saiouri
Summary: One-shot Takeru-Hikari fic. Fluffiness... Takeru & Hikari end up on the same bus, when it breaks down, and they are stuck together until Takeru's mom picks them up.. Please Review.


****

**Sweet Rain**

It was raining cats & dogs that particular Saturday morning. Takeru was standing outside of the local bagel shop. At the bus stop, actually. 

The day was cloudy and grey, not at all like Takeru wanted. It soon started to affect his mood, especially the rain. 

_"Where is the freakin' bus?"_ Takeru thought impatiently. He was drenched, as he had forgotten his umbrella. He looked about. All the strangers seemed to be in a hurry, hoping to get home as soon as possible. No one took notice of the drenched sixteen-year-old standing next to a bus stop sign. They were all too busy. Much unlike Takeru. He liked the rain a lot. It usually made him feel peaceful. But his mother would get cross with him even if the bus was at fault. 

But his thoughts were soon answered. 

Suddenly, a familiar sound was heard. The roaring of the bus's engine. Takeru squinted and saw a dark blue bus coming up the street. Finally. In a few minutes, the bus came to a stop. Takeru got on and paid his fare. 

As he got a closer look at it, he didn't like what he saw. The bus could probably break down any minute now. It was a cause of worry. 

He glanced nonchalantly at the crowd on green seats. To his great surprise, he found Hikari among the crowd. All his worries disappeared. His heart skipped a beat as he gazed at her. But she had still not noticed he had come on the bus. Looking out the window, bored, instead. 

"Hey, mister. Sit down or get off," grunted the bus driver. Takeru reddened as a few of the crowd looked at him curiously, Hikari one of them. On recognizing his face, Hikari motioned for him to sit down next to her. Takeru followed suit. 

She was as beautiful and elegant as always. Her new grown-out hair was tied up in a loose ponytail, a few strands arranged loosely on her face. Her pretty eyes peered at him closely. "What are you doing here, Takeru?" she questioned. 

For a moment, Takeru was unable to think (he was still focusing on her face). "Uhh.." he trailed off. 

"Bagels!" he exclaimed in a moment of realization. "Bagels?" Hikari seemed confused. Takeru blushed and looked down. "No..what I meant was that before I buying bagels..before I got on the bus to go home." Takeru screamed in his mind for being an idiot. But he couldn't help it; he always felt like a fool when around Hikari. Especially after his interest in Hikari had grown stronger over the years. 

He had not liked her as seriously as he did now. The times in the Digiworld when they where together, he didn't make a big deal of it. This year... well that was a different story. 

"Oh.." Hikari nodded understandingly, but Takeru could tell she was still a little confused. "My mom told me to buy them," he blurted. _"What was that?"_ Takeru thought, motioning to the bag. _"She must think I'm a loser now."_

Hikari changed the subject abruptly. "Did you notice the weather today? Isn't it dreadful?" She didn't like the rain. 

"Yeah, I don't like it all." Takeru replied. Hikari frowned. "Takeru, don't lie. You told me last week that you loved the rain." 

Trapped. 

"I did? I don't remember..." Hikari punched his arm playfully. "Silly. Just because you like something I don't, doesn't mean you should lie and take my side." Takeru gulped. He should've known. Hikari could always tell when he was lying. Worse, he had told the truth before. 

"Okay.. so I do like the rain. So what?" Takeru waited for her response. 

"Nothing. I just don't want you to turn into a liar," Hikari said, not looking at his eyes. 

"Why do you care?" Hikari flushed slightly. "I just do... I care about anything that's important to me.." 

"I'm important to you?" 

"Of course. All my friends are, aren't they?" Hikari turned away and faced the window. 

Takeru's spirits dropped a little. He had thought.. for a moment.. _"I'm 'just there' in her life, a friend,"_ he thought bitterly. 

"Ahhhh!" Takeru and Hikari crashed headfirst into the seat in front of them by a huge bump that the bus had attempted to endure. 

"You okay?" Takeru asked Hikari, concerned. "Fine," Hikari answered. 

Suddenly the bus stopped moving. The roaring died out, and lights turned off. "What's wrong?" Hikari asked, she looked a bit frightened. "The bus stopped working?" Takeru voiced his thoughts. 

"That's right, kid," the bus driver grunted. "It broke down again." "Again?" Takeru asked incredulously. Unsafe buses weren't allowed on the streets, unless with a special permit. Maybe he had one. 

"Listen up! All passengers, please get off the bus. It's stopped working. How you get home is up to you, now. Sorry." 

The passengers grumbled in protest. "What?" Takeru exclaimed a bit too loudly. The driver glared at him. "You gotta problem with that, kid?" Takeru glared back, and was about to say something rude when Hikari touched his arm. "Don't. It will just be more trouble." Takeru relaxed- a bit. 

"But how am I going to get home?" "Takeru, you're always such a worrier," Hikari laughed softly. "Look, I have my cellphone. You can use it to call your mom. My parents are both at work." 

"Okay." Takeru and Hikari got off the bus, standing under the roof of a restaurant. Takeru took the cellphone and dialed his number. "Hello? Mom? Me and Hikari are stuck in the rain. Our bus broke down. Yeah, we were on the same bus. We're standing at... Nimu Street. Near the... coffee shop... Okay. Bye." Takeru tossed Hikari the phone. 

"What did she say?" Hikari asked. "She'll pick us up in about fifteen minutes," Takeru answered. "Why don't we go in the coffee shop until she comes?" Hikari suggested. She shivered. 

She's cold, Takeru realized. "Do you want my jacket?" Takeru took off his jacket and handed it to Hikari, who only had a tank top on. "Won't you be cold?" 

She was worried again. Maybe she did care... It was best not to get his hopes up, though. Just in case. 

"No. I'll be fine. Wear the jacket." On Takeru's insistence though, Hikari gave in. "Let's go inside." And they did. 

--- 

"For once, I don't like the benefits of air conditioning," Hikari shivered slightly, even though she was in Takeru's jacket. They were sitting at a table near the windows. And the air conditioning. But they needed to watch for Takeru's mom. 

Takeru shrugged. He wasn't cold, he had on long sleeves. "It's not too cold." 

A waiter, dressed in a clean uniform came to them. Do you want espresso? Cappucino? A salad, maybe?" 

"A salad?" Takeru repeated quizzically. "We don't just serve drinks. We have meals to go with them, or to be bought seperately. There is a menu on your table," the waiter explained. "Oh.." Takeru said stupidly. 

Hikari had already picked hers up. "I have some money... can I have a chicken salad with iced tea?" The waiter nodded, and scribbled the order down on her notepad. 

"You?" the waiter asked him. "Uhh... I'll just have the iced tea." "Your meal will arrive in five minutes." 

"Fast service, they usually take fifteen," commented Takeru, without thinking. "Well.. we didn't order much," Hikari pointed out. 

_"Why do I always have to say something stupid?"_ Takeru thought, frustrated. 

There was silence till the waiter. "For a date, neither of you talk much," she commented innocently as she placed the food on the table. 

Takeru and Hikari both blushed. 

_"Why did she just have to go and say at that? We're not on a date,"_ Takeru thought. "We're not on a date," he repeated out loud. 

"Ooops.. Sorry," the waiter winked at him. _"Wha??"_ Takeru was confused. _"Does she know?" _Then another thought came to him. _"Does Hikari know? Maybe that's why she acted strange around me.." _He swore under his breath. "What?" Hikari questioned. 

"I was just wondering, do you...? Never mind," he mumbled. He began sipping his iced tea noisily. Not that it mattered. If Hikari knew, well, then he had no chance. It was rather embarrassing, anyway. Why bring it up? 

Hikari questioned him no further. 

--- 

Soon, both of them had finshed their meals. Another awkward moment of silence. 

Takeru looked out the window. There was only a light drizzle going on. 

"Wanna go outside?" Takeru asked, pretty sure Hikari would say no. Her answer surprised him. 

Hikari shrugged. "Okay. Your mom will probably come soon. It's just a light shower now anyway. " 

They walked out in silence. 

Takeru stood to the right of Hikari, looking for a familiar silver Honda that belonged to his mom. So far, it was nowhere in sight. Takeru sighed in disappointment. He wanted to get home soon... and in a way he didn't. But the bagels would get cold.. 

Hikari, meanwhile, was staring at Takeru, biting her lip. 

She wondered what Takeru wanted to say. When they were younger, neither of them kept secrets from each other... 

She guessed that had changed. Not that she wasn't guilty, she'd been keeping a secret too. But she doubted that she'd ever tell Takeru. It wasn't like he wanted to know she had the biggest crush on him.. After all, he was handsome, muscular, popular, and truly a good person. Who would like a guy like that? All the girls at school, for a start. 

Hikari suddenly remembered the waitress. _"For a date, neither of you talk much." Did she seriously think that we were on a date?"_ It had never crossed Hikari's mind. That would probably never happen. Why ruin the good friendship they already had? Besides, Hikari didn't think Takeru would be interested in a romantic relationship, anyway. 

"What? Is there something on my face?" 

"Huh?" Hikari realized that she had been staring at his face for a whole minute now. She blushed. 

"No, nothing." 

"What was that all about?" Takeru wondered. He shook his head. He'd never figure Hikari out. 

"Hey, Takeru..." 

"Hmmm?" 

"Was there anyone you ever liked?" 

Takeru looked at her, bewildered. "What? Why??" 

Hikari managed to shrug as if she didn't care, though she did. "Just wonderin'." 

"Well.... yeah," Takeru answered slowly. 

"Who?" 

"None of your business. Sorry." 

Hikari looked down, disappointed. But she said nothing. 

Takeru could sense she was crestfallen. He wondered why. 

"Look. I will tell you, alright? Just not now." 

Hikari nodded. Then, 

"Hey look. It's your mother!" 

Takeru had spotted her too. "Thank god," he muttered. 

His mother, Mrs. Takaishi, drove up to them and rolled down the window. "Get in, kids!" she called. 

"It's starting to rain heavily again! Thought it would end. Oh well. Don't want you anymore soaked." 

That part was true. It was starting to rain heavily again. 

Takeru and Hikari got into the car. Takeru assembled himself comfortably in the car, while Hikari sat up completely straight. 

"Geez, how does she do that?" Takeru wondered. He could never do that. That was one of the little things he admired about Hikari. 

"So...." Mrs. Takaishi began cheerfully, "The plan is that Hikari will be dropped off first. Then, Takeru, we'll go home. All clear?" 

"Yes," Takeru and Hikari murmured simultaneously. Takeru rolled his eyes. His mom was always stating some obvious 'plan'; her 'plans' were just common sense. 

The drive to Hikari's house was slow. Rain continuously rolled down the windows. 

--- 

Eventually, they reached Hikari's house. The rain was still pouring, though a bit lighter. Mrs. Takaishi still panicked though. 

"Takeru, do you have an umbrella for Hikari?! Go with her and provide some shelter with your umbrella! It's raining terribly!.. Where's my watch??!!" Takeru sighed. "Mom, we don't have an umbrella... But i'll go with her anyway.. Let's go Hikari." 

"Mmmhmm... Where's my watch?" Mrs. Takaishi was on the floor looking for her watch. 

".. Whatever." Takeru opened the door 

"Thanks for the ride," Hikari called, though his mom was oblivious to them getting out of the car. 

"It's not raining that hard.." Takeru muttered. 

Hikari shrugged and headed up the path. 

Upon reaching the doorway, Hikari rang the doorbell. Her mom opened the door and greeted her warmly. 

"Well.. bye. " Takeru stood there awkwardly. Hikari smiled. "Bye," and with that she shut the door. 

Takeru stared at the door for a moment, then turned around. 

Halfway across the lawn, he heard a shout. 

"Wait! Takeru!" 

Takeru whirled around. Hikari stood at the door, waving his jacket. His jacket! Takeru had almost forgotten that she'd borrowed her jacket. 

He jogged back to retrieve the jacket. Hikari now stood a bit closer, out of the safety from the rain. 

"You forgot your jacket- well actually I did. Sorry." 

"No that's alright.. Thanks." Takeru took the jacket. "Keep well...." Takeru stared at her debating with himself whether to do it.. He did. 

Takeru leaned in and their lips met briefly. It was soft and moist, and Takeru felt a deep burning for her, but he relented.. One more last thing he had to tell her. 

"That girl I liked?" Takeru whispered in her ear as they broke apart, "Was you." 

Then he turned away, for the second time. 

Hikari just stood there and watched, momentarily in shock, before noticing the drenching rain. 

Then she started to walk back to her house, grinning and licking her lips. 

The rain tasted sweet. 

**End**

Okay, so I suck at writing romantic scenes, but I wanted to give it a try... Hopefully, i'll get better. 

Please drop a review.


End file.
